Running Away
by jasw494
Summary: During a mission Brennan and Lexa will get to know each other really well and feelings will arise, but when Lexa's fears apear, she will have to decide wheather she stays with him or runs away. LexaBrennan
1. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story Of Mutant X and I'm really nervous. It will be a romance story especially Brennan and Lexa hope you like it, if not let me know!.

I don't have a beta I apologize for any mistakes.

Now enjoy the story! ;-) Chapter 1

**Broken**

A few weeks after the explosion at Dominion, the team received news of a second sanctuary, a location Adam kept hidden in case something went wrong. They moved in pretty fast and found everything very similar to the last one. They still had a mission and also the fact that their expiration date was close, they had to work together to find some way to save themselves.

Brennan and Shalimar were trying to have a stable relationship, but with Shalimar's' need to hunt and Brennan's lack of commitment, it was practically impossible. Somehow they realized they were better as friends than as a couple. Jesse wanted a relationship, but lexa wasn't ready to let someone get that close to her. Most of the time they would argue, because wanted to know where lexa was, all the time. It always ended with lexa becoming invisible while walking away, leaving Jesse screaming her name.

One night after a very busy day, everyone went to bed early, but lexa couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning until she decided to get up. She went to the living room, sat on the large couch and started to think about everything that had happened that year, the implant being activated, then removed, the death of her brother and the truth behind Adam. She didn't notice someone approaching her, until she looked up and found Brennan looking down at her.

"Is not nice to sneak up on people, Brennan" lexa told him. Brennan laughed and sat down by her side.

"What's wrong with you lexa? You've been doing third every night. Is there something keeping you awake? "Brennan asked, in a low voice.

"I guess I lost my reason to keep on fighting" Lexa replied, looking at the farthest wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"Finding Leo, was what I wanted, ever since he died, I don't have a reason to keep on fighting" Lexa explained, feeling the tears on her eyes, but keeping control of them. Somehow it felt good to let it all out, even though they always fought, she knew that Brennan understood her better than Jesse or Shalimar.

"I'm sorry about Leo, I know it was my fault, I should've listened to you. If I could, I would trade places with him" Brennan told her, looking down. He knew how much it had hurt lexa to kill his brother and felt really bad for being responsible for that decision, because she had done it to save him and that was something he would never forget. Lexa turned to look at him and touched his arm to get him to look at her. Brennan looked up and found himself staring at a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"For a long time I blamed you, but I realized that all you wanted was to help me. I knew that with the way Leo was, I would have to stop him, but I guess I wasn't ready to admit it. I don't blame you anymore" Lexa told him, getting up. This was to personal for her and she hated being vulnerable in front of other people. Brennan stared at her with confusion written all over his face.

"I know I should've said this a long time ago, but better late than never right. Thank you for trying to help me save my brother" Lexa said, walking away.

Brennan was speechless, now more that ever he was convinced that lexa pierce was mystery to him, after that conversation, they went to bed. Lexa sat on her bed and opened a drawer, she pulled out a picture of Leo from when they were children and before she could stop it, the tears rolled down her face and the stone cold woman cried like a little girl.

She curled up in her bed, with the picture in her hands, she remembered the times they played how he would hide when he felt afraid and only let lexa know where he was. How when he had nightmares, he would go to her room and lay down by her side. She remembered how many times they had laughed when their parents where looking for them and with Lexa's ability they would go invisible and made them go crazy.

Brennan heard her, he wanted to go there and try to comfort her, maybe hold her, let her know it was okay to feel and cry, that it didn't make her weak but human, he had no idea why he was feeling this way. But he knew lexa wanted to be left alone and even if she didn't, why would she want him there.

The next day they were contacted by a man, who claimed to be a fiend of Adam. He told them that there was a lead on a doctor that could help them stabilized their mutation. He informed them that this was a long mission and it would take at least a couple of weeks. Then he told them, he needed someone with experience in robbery and someone who could disappear on plain sight. Lexa and Brennan were coming down the stairs, when Shalimar and Jesse turned to look at them.

"Now what did we do?" Brennan asked. Jesse explained everything and they agreed that it would be lexa and Brennan who would take this mission. But when the men on the screen told them what the mission was, Jesse regretted his decision.

"Good, you'll be posing as a married couple" The man said.

"What!" Brennan and Lexa shouted at the same time.

**Note:** S**o, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews help me improve!**


	2. Mision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story Of Mutant X and I'm really nervous. It will be a romance story especially Brennan and Lexa hope you like it, if not let me know!.

I don't have a beta I apologize for any mistakes.

Now enjoy the story! ;-) Thanks to Becki Webster for her review, glad you like it and to everyone else who took the time to read my story, thank you so much! Chapter 2

**Mission**

"Yeah, is there a problem?" The guy asked.

"Well is just that Brennan and Lexa don't get along at all, it would be better to send Shalimar and Brennan or Lexa and me" Jesse explained. But in that moment, the screen flashed and a face appeared, reveling that the guy behind the voice was Lexa's old Dominion Contact.

"Sorry Mr. Kilmartin, but I need Mr. Mulwray's experience and Ms. Pierce has handled missions like this before" The guy explained, looking straight at Lexa.

"What makes you think, Lexa can handle something like this?" Shalimar asked.

"Because none of you know what Ms. Pierce is actually capable of doing, but me" The guy replied, smiling. Lexa stood on straight and her eyes looked up to the screen.

"When do we start?" Lexa asked, in a serious voice that made everyone look at her.

"Tomorrow, all the details about the mission will be sent to your computer. Is good to see that you made it out of there alive, Ms. Pierce" The man said.

"Good to know you kept your promise to see each other again" Lexa replied, walking

Away.

"Don't I have an opinion in this?" Brennan asked, still confused.

"No you don't Mr. Mulwray" The man said, ending the call.

"What the hell" Brennan shouted, without realizing that lexa hadn't left completely.

"I know that spending time with me, is a nightmare for you brennan, but I expect a professional behavior from you in this case, because if you can't do it, I have no problem finding someone to replace you" lexa told him, walking away to her room and slamming the door shut.

Brennan shook his head and closed his eyes, his intention wasn't hurting her. Shalimar wasn't happy with this mission but chose to stay quiet and figure out a way to get more information. They all went to bed, Brennan was in his room, staring at the ceiling and playing with a small ball.

He got up and went to get some air to clear his mind, while he was walking through sanctuary, he heard noise on one of the rooms, he approach it very quietly and found lexa practicing with a simulator of various opponents. He had seen her fight before, but not like this, every move was calculated to kill the opponent not harm it. The words the man had said, replayed themselves in his head.

'Exactly how much of Lexa Pierce did they really knew" Brennan thought, watching her. She had fought Shalimar in the past and lost, but with what he was watching her do, he realized she had held back and faked most of times. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize when lexa moved to stand in front of him. She was drying the sweat on her back and chest with a towel, while looking straight at him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Lexa asked, with a serious expression on her face.

"How much of what we know about you, is true lexa? Brennan asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Almost nothing, you should get some sleep, this mission is hard and I don't like failure" Lexa replied, walking past him and disappearing in the hallway.

Brennan stood there for a few seconds and then went to his room; he lay down on his bed and smiled. The woman was a mystery and he really wanted to decipher her.

The next morning, Brennan woke up and read the files about his cover; his name was going to be Victor Lehane, a scientist who specialized in genetics. He read a bit of lexa's cover, and tried to memorize everything so he wouldn't screw up. He went out side to meet the rest of the team. Lexa came down the stairs, wearing a black dress that fitted her body perfectly, the cut in the front gave a perfect view of her cleavage and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Brennan swallowed hard at the way she moved in the design. She finally joined him and that's when he noticed; the cut on the back of the dress was long almost to her lower back. She looked stunning and Jesse had also notice it.

"You look amazing Lexa" Jesse told her, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you, but don't get use to it, is just part of my cover" lexa replied. She handed Brennan his wedding ring and a little device to put in his ear that would keep them in contact with their handler. Brennan took the ring and slipped in his finger, noticing she already had hers on; he smiled and fixed his tie. Shalimar was watching the way they behaved; she had this strange feeling that they were hiding something. Brennan has seen something in the file about being armed, in this mission, so seen how tight lexa's dress was; he wondered where she kept her weapon. He was looking at her and she turned around, looking into his eyes.

"Are you armed?" Brennan asked.

"Always" Lea replied, smiling.

"So what is this mission about lexa?" Shalimar asked, walking up to them.

"Ferals are so curious, I've always found that very interesting" lexa said, smiling.

"You didn't answer my question" Shalimar told her, looking annoyed.

"I don't have to" lexa replied, walking away. Shalimar was about to talk again, when Jesse stopped her.

"Shal back off, this is their mission not ours" Jesse told her.

"To be honest, shal I don't know what the mission is about, apparently they will tell us when we arrive there, see ya guys in a few days" Brennan told them.

"Be careful" Shalimar shouted. Once Brennan was gone, shal turned to Jesse.

"I don't trust lexa, she is acting really strange" Shalimar said.

"I think she is just tired of being questioned and bothered" Jesse replied, walking back to the lab.

Lexa was waiting for Brennan, when he arrived, she noticed his comlink, and she grabbed his hand and took it off. Brennan was about o ask her why when she replied.

"They would notice a strange frequency" lexa replied, placing the ring, in the helix.

"What about the thing in my ear?" Brennan asked.

"I have used that before in my other missions and it is untraceable" lexa explained, closing the doors and firing up the helix. When they arrived at the parking lot, they took a car, to the hotel. Lexa was quiet, checking some files and reading some details of the mission. They finally arrived and before they got out lexa told Brennan something.

"Don't question anything I do In there, until we are alone and in private" Then she got out of the car and waited for him, brennan laughed and got out, before they crossed the front doors, lexa took a hold of his hand and leaned closer, brennan was completely confused, but kept on walking.

**Note:** S**o, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews help me improve!**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story Of Mutant X and I'm really nervous. It will be a romance story especially Brennan and Lexa hope you like it, if not let me know!.

I don't have a beta I apologize for any mistakes.

Now enjoy the story! ;-) Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it and to everyone else who took the time to read my story, thank you so much! Chapter 3

**Reunion**

They enter the place and went to the front desk to check their reservation. People were really nice and kind, Lexa kept running her hand on Brennan's back and kissing his neck, this had him really confused, but what happened next explained everything.

"Is good to know we made the right choice by inviting you two" A woman, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a red dress said. Before Brennan could react Lexa spoke.

"Yes and I will be eternally thankful to you, because we needed some time away from the lab to concentrate on our personal needs" Lexa replied with a smile. Brennan smiled to the woman and turned to look at Lexa, but she just kissed him quickly on the lips and continued talking with the woman. Brennan received the keys to their room and told Lexa they were ready, after saying goodbye they went to their rooms. On the way there Lexa saw an old friend and got slightly nervous, Brennan felt the hard movement of her hand and followed her eyes to the reason of her behavior. The guy was tall, had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he was looking straight at Lexa and checking her up and down. Brennan then turned to Lexa and she took a deep breath and kept on walking. She tapped her ear and spoke.

"Control, we might have a problem I just spotted MD, any idea why he is here" Lexa asked in a quiet voice.

"No, give me a second and I'll have something" The man replied. Lexa kept on walking with a very confused Brennan by her side.

"He is in a mission too, no need to worry, given your history and the feelings he has for you, there is no danger on him blowing your cover, stick to the plan and report daily, over" The man told her and broke communication. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, they arrived at their room, and it was beautiful, almost like an apartment, with a living room, kitchen, gym, and master bedroom. She inspected the entire place, Brennan looked serious and she knew he was about to ask a lot of questions, so she moved to stand in front of him and started to loose his tie, remove his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Brennan grabbed her hands, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, she removed them and placed them on her back, pressing her body against his and kissing him hard, it took a moment for Brennan but then he was kissing her back, Lexa forgot about what she was going to say, the men knew how to kiss and that made him very dangerous. She placed her hand on his hair massaging it, she bit his lip a little and the pulled away to kiss and lick his neck. Brennan let out a soft moan at the contact of her lips with his skin.

"There are cameras in the room, so we have to prove to this people that we belong here" Lexa whispered in his ear. Then she went back to kissing his skin and moving her hand to remove his shirt. Brennan didn't know why he felt a little disappointed when he found out it was all part of the mission, something deep inside, wanted that kiss to be real not some lie to not get caught. He smiled and brought his hands to the back of her head and pulled on the string holding her dress to her body, he heard Lexa gasped and watched the material fall to her feet leaving her only in a pair of black panties and nothing else. He took the time to admire her body, he had an idea because of what the dress showed, but damn she had an amazing body, with the exact amount of curves to drive a man crazy, he thought Lexa would kill him but all she did was look into his eyes and pull on his pants so he would take them off, he laughed but didn't comply, he wanted to touch her first so his hands cupped her breasts squeezing them lightly and she moaned loudly, at that moment the phone rang and a message was heard, telling them, they were expected in 20 minutes for a dinner and to dress to impress. Brennan was looking at Lexa and not moving; she looked up and saw the red light going off, without a word she headed to the bathroom to get ready leaving a very confused and aroused Brennan in the room. Brennan ran his hand over his face breathing deeply, that woman was going to kill him, is she continued doing this. He started to fix his clothes and put on his tie.

Lexa closed the door and leaned against it, she had to breathe and calm her body down, because right now she was burning and all she could think about was how bad she wanted to be in his arms.

"Get a grip of yourself, Lexa Pierce, this is a job and is not the first time you have handled this kind of mission, so forget about him and get the job done" Lexa whispered. Then she got up, slashed some water in her face and grabbed a blue dress very similar to the one she had on before. It was a little tighter that the other one and the cuts were a bit lower. She applied a little bit of make up and some gloss on her lips and came out to join Brennan. She saw him trying to work on his tie, but the fabric was making it a little difficult.

"Let me help" Lexa told him. Brennan turned around and was silent for a moment, she looked stunning, and why the hell didn't she dress like this every day at sanctuary. He took on the way her dress hugged every curve on her body and at some point he wanted to run his hands over her body. She walked closer and took the tie on her hands and started to manipulate it until it looked good.

"There it is, looks good" Lexa told him.

"Thanks" Brennan told her.

"Listen, these people don't trust anyone they will turn those cameras on again, so tried not to react so surprised when your wife kisses you okay. I know you would prefer Shalimar to be the one here with you, but I have handled this missions before and I know what it takes to make them believe we are the golden couple, so just follow my lead and don't ask to many questions" Lexa explained, then she turned around and headed for the door it was time to leave. Brennan closed his eyes and smiled. She was wrong, he hadn't thought of shal at all but he could do this, if they wanted a loving husband, then he would give them that, it was time to make Lexa feel what he felt whenever she touched him and then pretended it didn't mean anything. He ran to the door and opened it, taking his wife's hand and guiding her out of the room.

On the way to the dinner, they crossed paths with the same guy from before. He introduced himself as John Carter, but Lexa knew his real name was Mark Danes. He looked at Brennan and spoke.

"Mr. Lehane allow me to say you have a very beautiful wife" Brennan didn't like the way this guy was looking at Lexa. He placed his arm around her waist and replied.

"Thank you very much, you have a beautiful wife also" Brennan replied smiling. Mark got closer to Brennan and whispered.

"But she is nothing compared to Lexa, to bad you're not man enough to handle a woman like her" then he walked away. Brennan felt the electricity rise in his body; he wanted to fry that guy in the spot. He turned to look at Lexa with a serious face.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Brennan asked.

"My ex husband" Lexa replied and kept on walking.

**Note:** S**o, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews help me improve!**


	4. Playing the Part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story Of Mutant X and I'm really nervous. It will be a romance story especially Brennan and Lexa hope you like it, if not let me know!.

I don't have a beta I apologize for any mistakes.

Now enjoy the story! ;-) Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it and to everyone else who took the time to read my story, thank you so much! Chapter **4** Sorry for the delay but my mom passed away last week, hope you enjoy it!

**Playing the Part **

"Your what!" Brennan shouted. Lexa turned around and looked at him.

"Sweetheart, don't yell or we are going to be in a lot of trouble" lexa told him trying to sound like a loving wife. 'That's it, I'm going to get the information I want now' brennan thought, he grabbed lexa and pinned her against the wall, he kissed her hard and deep, mark turned around and saw them and for a moment he wasn't afraid to blow his cover just so he could beat that guy to death or maybe use his power on him.

Lexa couldn't breathe, God he really knew how to make a girl loose her mind, he pulled away slowly but kept on brushing his lips on hers while his hands were caressing her waist and thighs. Lexa was panting and feeling lightheaded.

"Explain everything to me, because I'm not moving until you do" Brennan told her, tracing her lips with his tongue.

"He was my partner, things changed and we ended up falling in love and then getting married, we had a couple of great months and then they found out then they punished us, broke us apart and made us get a divorce. I hadn't seen him in a long time, that's all, we should go to the diner, they are expecting us" Lexa explained trying to stay focus and not get distracted by his actions.

Brennan heard everything, he felt a bit of jealousy inside of him, he didn't like this guy or the way he looked at lexa apparently to him, she was still his. Brennan kissed her again, letting his tongue enter her mouth and caressing every corner of her mouth, enjoying her taste and making her moan. Lexa forgot the mission and the world around them, her knees went weak and she felt like she would fall, but Brennan was holding her by the waist, making sure she would stay in place. The sounds she was making, were driving brennan crazy, he wanted her, so bad, ever since she had kissed him and touched him, something had awaken inside of him, a need to have her and he didn't care if it was right here. But the sound of a strong hard voice made them break apart. Brennan turned around and found mark standing near the woman who had spoke to lexa this morning, he looked pissed and ready to kill. Lexa was holding herself against the wall, her head was spinning and her breathing was hard. Brennan was breathless and looked flushed.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we are expecting you and the diner is about to begin" the woman explained smiling.

"Sorry is just I couldn't resist, a woman like my wife makes a man do the craziest things" brennan explained, brushing his lips on lexa's and turning around to look at mark, he was looking at lexa and focusing on her eyes and lips. 'She looks great just like she used to right after we were done making love' mark thought.

"You should go back to your wife Mr. Carter, I'll take care of mine" Brennan told him and then turned to lexa. After a few seconds, she was better and looked both pissed and confused and Brennan found it very sexy, weird how much he was finding out about her in this mission, they were never able to spend time in sanctuary but now things were different. They got to the diner and sat down; when brennan looked at the table he realized they were going to be next to John and his wife. Mark smiled at lexa, when she sat down. Brennan leaned closer and whispered in lexa's ear.

"He looks at you like he can see through your clothes" Lexa laughed and whispered back.

"That's because he can, is part of his power" Brennan got pissed and turned to the guy.

"Do me a favor keep your eyes on your wife, not on mine" Brennan told him, brushing his hand on the guys' skin and letting a bit of electricity out. Mark moved his arm out of the way and looked at Brennan. Lexa found it very strange, but she had to focus on the mission, she looked at mark.

"Hey can you find a doctor with a small silver cylinder with black letters" She told mark. He smiled and winked. Then look around and found the guy, he adjusted his vision and found the object under the guys jacket.

"Second row, guy with the cigar and glasses" mark told her. Lexa found him and made sure control heard it, so they could give her the room number later. She ate her food and listened to the doctors talking. Mark kept looking at her and licking his lips, lexa knew what he was doing and the constant brush of his foot against her leg was making her nervous, she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Brennan was okay with it, the one pretending to be Mark's wife asked him to dance with her. Brennan agreed and went to dance with her. After a few seconds Brennan noticed the guy wasn't at the table anymore.

"He is probably with her, after what I heard, they must be doing it right now" The woman explained. Brennan excused himself and walked away. He was near the bathroom when he saw lexa coming out, but what he saw next made his blood boil and the amount of electricity running through his body was strong. Mark pulled lexa with him, pinning her against a wall, he looked into her eyes and then kissed her, lexa didn't stop him, this was the only men besides Leo she had truly loved, he knew everything about her and that made her vulnerable in front of him. The kiss was passionate and hard, Brennan gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed himself closer to her.

"I've missed you lex" mark told her, while he kept kissing her.

"This is wrong, we are in the middle of a mission, shouldn't we be focusing on that" lexa told him.

"I guess is wrong, but damn it feels so good, I want you so bad, ditche that idiot and meet me at room 112, there are no cameras in there and I will show you how good this can feel" Mark told her, slipping the key to the room on her hand and walking away. Brennan saw the card and heard what he said. He turned around and went to the room. Lexa went back to the table and looked for Brennan, when she didn't find him, she went to the room to see if he was there. Brennan was pissed and hurt, she had played with him enough, he knew she wanted him and he wasn't going to let her go to this guy, he turned off the lights, leaving only the night lamps, he took of his jacket and shirt, leaving him only in pants. He heard lexa approaching the room; he stood next to the door waiting for her to enter. Lexa opened the door and walked inside, she noticed the lights and found it weird, the sound of the door closing made her turn around. She found Brennan leaning against the door wearing only his pants. She swallowed hard and tried speaking but Brennan placed his finger on her lips and stopped her.

"I was waiting for you, honey, we are finally alone, no doctors or labs, is time to revive this marriage" Brennan told her, lexa assumed the cameras were on and he was playing the part, but what happened next really surprised her. He pulled her close and pulled on the string holding her dress, once the material was at her feet he lifted her up and laid her on the bed, he unzipped his pants and removed them along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked, lexa was having a hard time thinking, he looked amazing, she knew there was a possibility they would have to sleep together but not this soon, he leaned over placing a kiss on her stomach and slowly lowering her black panties, once they were gone, he crawled on the bed and placed himself on top of her. Damn the consequences, he was going to have her tonight and no one was going to stop him.

**Note:** S**o, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews help me improve!**


	5. Mine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story Of Mutant X and I'm really nervous. It will be a romance story especially Brennan and Lexa hope you like it, if not let me know!.

I don't have a beta I apologize for any mistakes.

Now enjoy the story! ;-) Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it and to everyone else who took the time to read my story, thank you so much! Chapter **5**

**Mine**

Brennan started kissing her slowly, Lexa didn't stop him. She was enjoying it, he would lick and suck her lips making her whimper, he pulled away to trail kisses from her jaw line to her neck, licking and biting her skin. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. Brennan didn't liked being played and right now he wasn't thinking he was just acting. His hand cupped her breast squeezing it, making her gasp; he used his finger to tease the peak and make moan loud. Lexa threw her head back and gripped his shoulder. Brennan kept playing with her body and enjoying the sounds she made, he pulled away from her neck to kiss her chest and capture one of her breasts with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple and sucking on it.

He didn't let her move, he was loving this side of her, she looked vulnerable and completely at his mercy. He kept going lower with his lips licking, kissing, biting every inch of skin he found, he was right above her core, when his eyes locked with hers he smiled before flicking his tongue against her sensitive area making her whimper, he explored her with his tongue drowning in her taste, Lexa kept saying oh god over and over, she wanted to scream his name not the one he was using for his cover but the real one, but she knew she couldn't. He was driving her crazy every touch of his tongue was bringing her closer to the edge, he pulled away and kissed his way to her breasts, he leaned closer so he could continue teasing her nipple with his tongue while his hand moved to her entrance.

He bit slightly hard on her nipple while inserting a finger in her center. He licked it to sooth the bite and inserted a second finger while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God" Lexa moaned. He pulled away to start a trail of kisses, licks and small bites from the space between her breasts to the spot between her hip and thigh. He breathed the scent of her arousal and smiled. She was his completely.

Before she could say his name, he slipped his tongue past her lips to her clit. She arched her body against his mouth loving the sensations of his tongue against her.  
She clutched the sheets at the sensation his tongue caressing her insides was provoking. He tasted her while his fingers moved in and out of her. She threw her head back against the pillow. He knew she was close by the constant movement and the sound of her moans. He placed a hand on her hip to keep her still and increased his speed when he felt her inner walls fluttering around his fingers.

"I'm going to……" Was all Lexa managed to say before waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

"Let go" Brennan said when he felt her body trembling. She screamed his name as she came. He didn't pull his fingers out until he felt her body calming down. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He kissed his way back up her body to end on her lips. She kissed him hard with passion and desire. He pulled away and he placed himself between her legs, Lexa could feel his length near her entrance and at this point she wasn't thinking anymore.

"Do you think the cameras are still on?" Lexa asked out of breath.

"They were never on" Brennan replied sucking on her lower lip and moving his hips so she could feel him. Lexa stared at him and Brennan knew he had to ask.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brennan asked, licking her lips. Lexa closed her eyes for a moment but then she looked at him and smiled.

"No don't stop" Lexa replied. The words were barely out of her mouth when Brennan entered her in a deep thrust making her cry out in pleasure.

"God Lexa, you feel so good" Brennan gasped going deeper. Lexa was clutching the sheets and trying to reply but there were no word coming out of her mouth only, moans and whimpers. He kept going in and out, faster harder and deeper; Lexa felt like she would break apart from the sensations, there was nothing stopping them. She started to scream his name and dig her nails on his back. This made Brennan groan and bite her neck. He started massaging her breast with his hand, while his mouth was devouring her neck and his thrust were increasing and getting harder.

"Brennan, don't stop, go harder and faster" Lexa told him, she was panting and couldn't for the words correctly. Brennan had always been really possessive and it usually came out while having sex. He started to go slower, knowing that this was going to drive her crazy. Lexa tried to move so he would go faster, but he held her down going extremely slow.

"Brennan please" Lexa begged gripping his shoulder.

"Say you're mine" Brennan told her, thrusting in slowly until he was buried inside her.

"OH God" Lexa gasped. Brennan didn't move he stayed there, just sucking on her lips and looking into her eyes. She tried to move her hips because the pressure was too much.

"Say you're mine Lexa" Brennan told her, pinching a nipple. She cried out and threw her head back.

"God I'm yours Brennan, I'm yours" Lexa shouted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Brennan started to go as fast as he could, making his thrusts hard and deep, she kept screaming his name and saying she was his and Brennan kept panting the words mine into her mouth. She started to clench her walls and her whole body trembled with her orgasm. She screamed his name, arching her back so hard. Brennan didn't stop until her body was calming down. She started to breathe and opened her eyes; she looked at him and kissed him hard.

"You didn't" Lexa was saying, when he placed his finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I'm not done with you just yet" Brennan told her. And continued to thrust inside her, this went on for a few hours, Lexa couldn't believe the way Brennan was acting, he was very possessive and demanding, but at the same time a very sweet and considerate lover. She lost count of how many times he made her come before he came. They ended up falling asleep in each others arms completely satiated.

The next morning Brennan woke up first and at first felt completely lost until he felt the warm of her body next to his. Her head was on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully. He threw his head back and remembered everything they had done the previous night. He had been with a lot of woman in his life, but the connection he felt last night with Lexa was unique. The way she had reacted to his touch, the fact that she kept up with him pleased him so much. She was an incredible lover, at some point during the night she had taken control and it had been his turn to scream her name and clutch the sheets. He didn't want this mission to end or let Lexa go. Marl probably wanted her back but he was giving her up without a fight. She started to move and he looked down, to see her opening her eyes, the fact that the woman could kill him with her power made Brennan swallow hard.

Lexa opened her eyes and felt a body underneath her, and then a series of very erotic and pleasing images came to her head. She smiled for a moment and then looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes that had always annoyed her, but today made her feel safe.

"Morning" Lexa told him, smiling. Brennan relaxed and leaned closer to kiss her.

"Morning" Brennan whispered against her lips.

"We don't have anything to do today; the people here give us a free day to be with our husbands or wives. I guess we could rest" Lexa explained.

Brennan laughed and rolled them over so she was beneath him and pressed against the bed.

"Rest is the last thing on my mind right now, last night wasn't enough for me" Brennan told her and then started to kiss her hard and deep, he sucked and bit her lips, deepening the kiss and making her moan. When he pulled away he was already in position, the last thing he said before he entered her was "Mine" and Lexa cried out "Yours".

**Note:** S**o, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews help me improve!**


End file.
